The Ability
by AmyElizzabeth
Summary: Haruhi wishes not to see Kyon's face. Well, wish granted. But, when Kyon finds that Sasaki is attacking Haruhi, and Yuki has a suspicion about what Sasaki REALLY is.
1. On the way to the Arts Festival

"Ahaha! Bwahaaha! Mwahaah!" I heard Tsuruya-san's laugh from a mile away. I literally WAS a mile away, since I was picking up my friend from Middle School, Sasaki. I wanted her to come to this years Arts Festival at our school. She (obviously) doesn't go to our school. What I mean by "our school" is, well, the SOS Brigade's school. North High. My thoughts were interrupted when Sasaki came out.

"Hello, Kyon." She said. Hello? Why not say, Hey, dude, sup? Or something a regular person would say? "Shall we go?" When did Sasaki become such a grandma?

"Sure." I said. Sasaki was, sort of like Haruhi. Her friends thought that SASAKI originally held Haruhi's powers. I was so calling B.S. on that. I don't know if Sasaki believed them or anything. Her friends, are, well… Evil. They have a dumbass boss though. What happened to Sasaki? She's like, evil or something. And Haruhi gives her weird looks all the time. Sasaki is like, a bit obsessed with Haruhi, you could say.

"So, Kyon, what's gonna happen at the Arts Festival?" Sasaki asked, not even looking to curious. She's SO just trying to get me to talk about Haruhi. Well, I won't. Ha! See how she thinks about that!

"Hmm. Nagato is going to be doing the fortune telling again, and playing guitar…Again. Asahina-san is going to be cooking again with Tsuruya and Emiri." That was all I said. No mention of Haruhi ANYWHERE! I felt as if I were on top of the world!

"What about Haruhi?" Damn. I failed. Shi-pai. I was so angry; I jumped up and started singing Shichaimashou Sensuous. Sasaki looked as if she was about to shoot me. "DAMMIT KYON! I SAID: .HARUHI." Damn. I made her mad. At least she doesn't attack me like Haruhi does.

"Hello, Sasaki." Said a monotone voice I knew oh-so-well. I turned around. It was Nagato with Koizumi. Why did that gay-ass esper always follow her? Are they like, together? Doesn't bother me, though. I have Sasaki. Yes. I am going out with Sasaki. Are you jealous? You better be. Haruhi was. So jealous/mad/melancholic, that she punched me. In. My. Balls. She has strength, I can tell you that.

"Right, Kyon!?" chirped Sasaki.

"Hmm." I nonchalantly replied back.

Sasaki waited a few seconds, then saying, "Isn't that funny, Kyon?"

"Hmm." Was my response. A few more seconds.

"Don'cha thinks so, Kyon?"

"Hmm."

"…That's so cool! Right?

"Hmm." This went on until we got into the school. Sasaki hugged my arm. Why my arm? Nagato looked over at me, shot me a look that said _Haruhi is near. Let go of her._ Oh, but I didn't want to! Sasaki was so c-

"Hey. Sasaki. What's going on? You here alone? Hey, Yu-Chan! Ah, Koizumi-kun! You're here too? Amazing! I already saw Mikuru-chan! Man, those cheap noodles are actually good!"

Wait, wait, and wait. Back up. What did she just say? You here alone?

"Um, Haruhi?" I asked. She looked up, looked all around her. Why doesn't she look at me? "Haruhi?" I asked again. When she looked at me, her eyes went right through me.

"Where's Kyon?" Haruhi asked. Oh my god. No way.

"I don't think he will be joining us this evening, Miss Suzumiya. He had some business to take care of." What? Koizumi, are you serious? He winked at me. Ugh! Stop being so gay!

"What did you just wink at?" Haruhi asked, making a face. Nagato coughed over her giggle. Sasaki laughed out loud.

"Oh, nothing. I had something in my eye. Is it out?" Koizumi asked, purposely being obnoxious. Everyone was laughing really hard, except for Haruhi and Nagato. Which means only Sasaki and Koizumi were laughing.

Haruhi glanced around, then pulled my arm and ran as fast as she could to the library. She went behind some bookcases. "Kyon?" she asked, nervously. What does she have to be nervous about?

"I'm right here." I said, mainly because it was the truth. Here I was.

"I-I can't see you. But I can feel you." She touched my face for clarification. "What's going on?" She seemed scared. So? Doesn't she say almost everyday, "Oh my gosh I wish I didn't have to see your ugly face!" BAM! It hit. Haruhi wished for her not to see me. And now she was regretting it.


	2. Those are my powers

CHAPTER 2: Those are my powers

I was still in shock. The saying, _Be careful what you wish for_, popped in my head. "Do you have any idea why?" Haruhi shook her head, as if she has been defeated.

"I don't get it…Why can't I see you?" She mumbled, talking more to herself then me.

"Haruhi. Kyon. Where are you guys?" called Nagato. Jeez, Nagato, get more emotion in your voice.

"Over here, Yu-Chan!" Haruhi called. Why Yu-Chan? Why not just call her Yuki? That's her name.

"Please just call me Yuki." She said in that damn monotone voice. "I have something to tell you both."

"What is it?" Haruhi asked, looking sort of bored. Little did she know that her best friend is actually an alien, and a very good one at that. Also, Mikuru was a time-traveler, Gay-wad was an ESPer, and Haruhi herself was a god. We must never let her know about these things. Or else she'd destroy the world everyday.

"You may have noticed, but you are unable to see Kyon's form, yet are able to feel his flesh. This is because you said a few days ago that you wished you didn't have to see his ugly face." Did Nagato just call me ugly? That bitch.

"Why is it that just because I wished it, I can't see him?

"Unknown answer." Liar. You knew exactly why.

"We are currently looking into what has happened. Oh, Sasaki is looking for you, Haruhi." And with that, she left. At first, no one said anything. What was there to say? Then Haruhi said,

"I'd better go find Sasaki, then, huh." She walked off, deep in thought. Oops, she ran into a pole. Pay more attention, dearie. I decided to go and get some of those bad noodles at that Café thingy the Arts Festival always had. While I was standing in line, I saw Tsuruya. She wasn't working there this year? What a shame.

"Hey, Tsuruya." I said. She glanced over at me, her face brimming with excitement. I swear, she could be Haruhi's twin.

"Oh, heyy~! It's just Kyon this year! Why? Where's Sasaki? She and Haruhi look alike, huh? Is that why you're going out with her? Because you can't get the real thing? Ooh, tough luck. Should' a hit that when you had it, huh? She's MEGASS hot, y'know?"

"Umm…What?" Gosh, with a speech like that, how should I respond?

"Bwaha! I didn't make much sense, did I? AHAHA!" Damn. I made her laugh. Now she'd never stop.

"Ah, Kyon-kun. Welcome." Said the voice of an angel, named Mikuru. "We have closed, as a gigantic closed space has appeared. I must go find Itsuki." So much for a conversation. I decided, since I was bored, I decided to go to the Brigade room, to see what's going on in there. I passed gay-wad and Asahina-san running away. Nagato was with them, too. She took one look at me and said, "Haruhi is in trouble." What the hell? I hurried to the Brigade room.

"Hey, hey, hey! What's.." I couldn't finish my sentence. I was too bothered by what was going on in front of me. First off, Haruhi was on the ground, her arm had been cut with a knife, she was crying, and her arm was broken. Secondly, It was the scariest thing ever. Sasaki standing over her, with a knife to Haruhi's throat. They both looked up in shock. Sasaki just glared, whereas Haruhi burst out crying. Sasaki pushed the knife up to her throat and said to me, "I'm going to kill her. Those are my powers she stole. Mine."

Haruhi whimpered. This was crazy. "This is crazy, Sasaki! What the hell are you even talking about? Put down that knife, you're going to hurt her!" Sasaki just smiled, and pushed the knife closer to Haruhi's jugular.

"Kyon…" Haruhi said, obviously scared. The tears fell faster from her eyes. "Help…me…" Well, I would. But Sasaki is hard to say no to. Plus, I was kind of scared.

"Sasaki! Stop it! You're scaring Haruhi!"

"She took my powers. I want them back.

"What powers…" Haruhi whimpered. "What's she talking about? Kyon…Help. I-I can see you now. A bit. Just a faint outline." Sasaki punched Haruhi. She collapsed to the floor. Damn. A girl fight. But what over? Some powers Haruhi didn't even know she had?

"Bitch I want my powers!"

"Sasaki! Watch your language."

"Fuck no!" And with that, she stabbed Haruhi. Ow. Ow. Owwww! Why did I hurt?


	3. Tension begins

CHAPTER 3: TENSION BEGINS!

HARUHI'S POV

As Sasaki stands there over me, I lean on the floor waiting for Kyon to help me, be my knight and shining armor.

"Kyon, help, I-I can't breathe......help." I say with all the energy I've got left, and it wasn't much, but enough for him to hear me. The last thing I saw before I closed my eyes, I saw Kyon whip his head toward Sasaki and then as he lunged toward to her a bit, I fainted. But I could still sense what was going on.

Sasaki snapped at him,

"Am I supposed to be afraid? Who do you think I am? I'm not the same person you met a while back. People change, Kyon. And it's about time you've changed." By this time she was in his face screaming in his ear like his mother or something. She went from grandma to Mother. A silence filled the room. And right when you think Kyon would say something....SLAP!!! Sasaki slapped Kyon. That's when I totally blacked out.

"Is she breathing?"

"God, Taniguchi, does it look like she's breathing?"

"Kind of!

"Oh my god, jush shut up!"

"Jush? What the hell, Tsuruya?"

"Shut up. I thought she was dead.

"She has a pulse…"

"No, DUH! I can feel it!"

"Miss Suzumiya is 100% alive.

"Holy crap It's the silently and secretly yandere; Yuki Nagato!"

"And Gay-wad Koizumi!"

"And the moe-blob, Mikuru!"

What was everyone talking about? Where was I? Who was I? Oh wait that was a stupid question. I'm Sana Kurata! No… Konata Izumi? No. Wait. I have to ask someone who I am.

"Hey…Churuya?"

"It's Tshuruya." Kunikida just looked at her, while Taniguchi added, "Tsuruya. You can't pronounce anything right!" I was confused. So I just asked,

"What's my name?" Everyone fell down and sweat-dropped.

Sasaki came forward. "It's Haruhi Suzumiya." I stared at her. Then I said "Shit, this girl tried to kill me!" Sasaki's face was full of range.

"You-"she didn't finish her sentence, because Koizumi knocked her out of the way, Yuki grabbed her arms, all Mikuru had to do was yell "Help! He won't stop!" And 10 men came in.

"What's the problem, ma'am?" Asked one of the men. Mikuru blushed madly.

"Oh, um. Nothing. Just…Let's get this girl;" she pointed over to where Sasaki was standing; having to be pulled down by Yuki, "Let's take her somewhere. She tried to kill Haruhi."

"Let's get some help over here somebody!" says the man who was talking to Mikuru, while Sasaki was screeching in anger, trying to kick everyone down and at the same time try to 'explain' why she should stay, or some bull on how she's sorry.

"BULL SHIT!!!!" screams out Kyon. He quickly walks to the corner of the room. Yuki walks over to him. She tries to make him feel a lot better, but to no avail. Her truth got in the way of that. Then Koizumi gave it a try.

"Here, How 'bout_"

"Get away from me! Just leave me alone and help Haruhi!"

Woah. Kyon wanted to help me…Awesome. But, Kyon was gloomier than I had ever seen him. I pretty much tuned everyone around me out of my head as I laid there in the hospital bed thinking, 'What could he possibly be thinking about, and why is he so upset, he never seem like he'd care this much before all this crap happened'.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE???!!!" I yelled out and with that shushed the entire room. Everyone shut up for about 6 seconds until, hesitantly, Mikuru walks a step toward me,

"Um, see Sasaki attacked you, Kyon attacked Sasaki, you fainted, we got you here, got Sasaki away, and now we're just waiting by your side until you recover."

SASAKI'S POV

Stupid humans. Stupid Haruhi. Stupid Nagato. Everyone is so stupid. They think I need to be in a mental ward? Bullshit. I'll just get Kyoukou and Kuyoh to bail me out. Then, I'll kill you, Haruhi. Because I want you dead. And I want to be with Kyon. But, you are god. You cannot take something from God. That's why, I won't kill you. Instead, I'll Kyon. That's right. The next time I get you alone, Kyon, I'm just simply going to say, "I'm going to kill you to see how Miss Suzumiya reacts."

AHH! It's like she's secretlyAsakura or something! Haha, no. She's not. But remember when Asakura said that there were other interfaces who also seeked radical change? Hmm. Is Sasaki one of them? Who knows? I guess you'll just have to tune in next time!


End file.
